


Does Cole Know How to Read

by Twilighthawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Books, Gen, Reading, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition asks themselves an important question, and Varric learns something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Cole Know How to Read

“Does Cole know how to read?”

It was Varric who posed the question. One night over a game of Wicked Grace. Josephine was winning so the gang was in need of a distraction.

Dorian looked at the kid who was thoughtfully arranging his cards on the table in front of him.

“How much of the old Cole is in there? He can’t do magic which is a fundamental part of a person. Reading is learned.” Dorian thought out loud.

 “If he can’t read then he should be taught to,” Josephine dealt cards absently. “It could help him in the real world.”

“Real world?” Varric snorted derisively. “Where are you keeping that Ruffles, in your sleeves?” And quieter, to himself. “Along with the rest of our winnings?”

Iron Bull, finishing the rest of the swill we’re calling grog, asked the real question; “Who would teach the kid to read?” and then belched loudly into the ponderous silence that followed.

Cassandra, expectantly, spoke up first.

“I could teach him.” She said in her way. Cassandra never minced words. She didn’t say anything that didn’t need to be said. She never offered anything she wouldn’t give.

“You?” Asked Varric incredulously and Cassandra made a disgusted noise. “You don’t have the temperament for teaching Seeker”

“I’ve been a teacher before Varric.” Cassandra replied testily.

“You have?” Varric was genuinely surprised.

Cassandra glared at Varric but said nothing. Sera broke the tension by burping loudly enough for Iron Bull to smile proudly.

“Josephine could do it. She’s got all them fancy letterings from her fancy Antiva days.” Sera suggested. “ ‘Sides, she’s always meeting with them stuffed shirts wot come from high places or some shite. Teaching brats has got to be somefin like second nature to her. Or nurture or whatever.” She ended eloquently.

The rest nodded, it was not a bad idea. Josephine did have the schooling, as well as patience born from corralling nobles all day for the inquisition. And that’s what made her unsuited as it turned out.

“I can’t teach Cole I’m afraid,” Josephine took the last of Dorian’s money. “I have far too much to do for the Inquisition.” She said regretfully. She went on for a spell about the various diplomats incoming and everyone sort of tuned out.

Cole was still arranging his cards on the table in a way that made sense to him anyway. Seemingly oblivious to the conversation about him.

“I guess there’s nothing for it,” Dorian said, bringing everyone’s attention back to him, where he liked it. “Varric, do try to read him things that aren’t your books.” He winked at Varric and got up from the table to lick his monetary wounds.

“Wait, me?” Varric protested.

“Splendid, I will send you a few books to get him started.” Josephine smiled and collected the cards.

“Roit.” Sera said also standing. Iron Bull just thumped Varric on the back as he swaggered out the tavern door. Cassandra smiled.

Varric looked at Cole again, who was handing his cards to Josephine. He could sigh or grouse but he was pleased at the prospect of introducing someone to his favorite books

Apparently so was everyone else. True to her word, Josephine sent three books to Varric’s room the following weekend. Simple books with three letter words. Varric used them as coasters.

But then Dorian came by with a tattered copy of “The Witch’s Library”, a young adult story about a girl in a magical library. Evidently Dorian’s favorite book.

“I thought it might help,” Dorian shrugged but his fingers lingered on the much loved spine.

Iron Bull brought a book on swords, Sera a cook book she had stolen in Orlais and thusly was in Orlesian and unreadable.

Suddenly Varric’s room was full of books being sent from all over Skyhold. Solas gave Varric a fat volume on spirits that was totally inappropriate for a beginning reader. It had words like “viscous” in it. Varric was a writer and he had to look that word up.

Cullen ironically sent the same book as Iron Bull had. From Blackwall came a tale of Griffon-riding Wardens, the most helpful book so far.

Even Vivienne gave Varric a book on table manners although that might have been a subtle hint from the Iron Lady.

No books came from Cassandra however and Varric wondered if she actually trusted him to pick suitable literature. It was the most faith she’d put in him yet.

He turned out to be wrong though. Several weeks later Varric found Cole in the loft of the tavern, a book in his hands. When he saw Varric approaching he held it up. It was some trashy romance novel that was only slightly less trashy then the one Varric himself had written.

“Did Dorian give you that?” Varric asked.

“Cassandra.” Cole replied and Varric laughed out loud.

“Good to see her tastes are improving.” Varric said. “Are you having any trouble reading it?”

Cole shook his head.

“I learned how to read from Rhys.” Cole smiled through his hair as Varric’s jaw dropped.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Varric had spent the better part of a month with this kid teaching him how to read.

“Everyone was so happy. Thinking about the books they read for the first time, and giving them to me…” Cole was still smiling the rat bastard.

Varric gave a huff of laughter and shook his head.

“Strangely, that’s a very human thing you just did.” Varric sighed.

Cole beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the second thing I ever wrote for the fandom. I think it turned out alright. As always comments are welcome. Encouraged,even. But only because begging is so uncouth. Help a brutha out?


End file.
